


In the Arms of Another Day

by beautifullyheeled



Series: Skip to the End [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, Lovers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song: In the Arms of Another Day</p><p>Sunshine fills my room today<br/>The morrow brings a mellow haze<br/>Never know if i should stay</p><p>I'll leave it in the arms of another day</p><p>I love it but i hate it<br/>I'm trapped but i want to be trapped<br/>I'm here but i'm not quite there<br/>Busy chasing a lost dream</p><p>Autumn orange plays misty on my mind<br/>Departing is the time i find<br/>On and on this delicate dismay<br/>I'll leave it in the arms of another day</p><p>I love it but i hate it<br/>I'm trapped but i want to be trapped<br/>I'm here but i'm not quite there<br/>Busy chasing a lost dream</p><p>Days come but the clock is lost<br/>Days go and still no better off<br/>Never know if i should stay<br/>I will leave it in the arms of another day</p><p>I love it but i hate it<br/>I'm trapped but i want to be trapped<br/>I'm here but i'm not quite there<br/>Busy chasing a lost dream</p></blockquote>





	In the Arms of Another Day

_Sunshine fills my room today, the morrow brings a mellow haze_ _Never know if i should stay- I'll leave it in the arms of another day_

Finally, she’d gotten out. Two hours with them. And their eye flirting. And braless and cotton against her bare chest; and Christ, she needed a pint. John was always charming, it was hard for him not to be. Even when he got cross with Sherlock it was adorable in a way. All bristly but calm. He had his merits, that was for sure. Sherlock was different, beautiful. She remembered the first time she’d bumped into him, literally, in the hall on the way to her office years ago. All tall and curly haired and fuckable. And remote. Very Mr. Darcy. How had she ever had a chance with eyes like that and a cupid’s bow begging to be kissed. 

Pint. She desperately needed a pint. And then her bed. With or without someone in it. Thistle and Hare was just around the corner and welcoming as she entered. It was close to last call, she knew, but the barkeep knew her and just nodded and began to grab her a pint without a word. Good people here. Didn’t question her simple wardrobe or simple hair. Just a smile and nod and pint. The quizzes were wizard here as well- the nights she could get to them had always been exactly what she had needed. Tonight though, it was a good stout, possibly a pull, and then cool sheets and a quick shag. 

There was a promising looking bloke a little ways down the bar who’d looked over here way and smiled. Paid her second pint after asking. Yes, could be nice. His name was Steve and he was obviously American. Sweet. Seemed sort of hipster with the hair and cut of his clothing. They wound up talking and laughing until the barkeep gave them a pointed look. It was nice. Friendly. He offered to walk her home, said he’d be in town for a few days. It was different. 

A soft kiss led to more kisses, led to her hair down, his hands on her. The smile she tasted as he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra. How her cheeks burned. His hands were warm, sure against her skin. Hers trembled a little, but it wasn’t everyday you had someone so, perfect- kind- so many things, in your bed. She curled around him as he pressed against her, skin slick, soft words and smiles. Later, they slept. She let him stay for breakfast and a shared shower.

He’d asked over their coffee how long she’d been in love. Shared how he knew how a lost connection felt, how she should try for it if she really wanted it. Kissed her cheek as they did the washing up. It was sweet.

Steve asked if he could see her again. She said yes. Handed him her card. Left it in his court.

Americans, she’d been told were abrasive. He certainly wasn’t. And that chest. And arms. But his smile, warm like sunshine, well she’d like to see it at least once more. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> song: In the Arms of Another Day
> 
> Sunshine fills my room today  
> The morrow brings a mellow haze  
> Never know if i should stay
> 
> I'll leave it in the arms of another day
> 
> I love it but i hate it  
> I'm trapped but i want to be trapped  
> I'm here but i'm not quite there  
> Busy chasing a lost dream
> 
> Autumn orange plays misty on my mind  
> Departing is the time i find  
> On and on this delicate dismay  
> I'll leave it in the arms of another day
> 
> I love it but i hate it  
> I'm trapped but i want to be trapped  
> I'm here but i'm not quite there  
> Busy chasing a lost dream
> 
> Days come but the clock is lost  
> Days go and still no better off  
> Never know if i should stay  
> I will leave it in the arms of another day
> 
> I love it but i hate it  
> I'm trapped but i want to be trapped  
> I'm here but i'm not quite there  
> Busy chasing a lost dream


End file.
